pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Edna's Allergy
'''Edna's Allergy '''is an episode of Pinkalicious & Peterrific. It is the 4th episode in Season 4. Plot Edna is allergic to poison ivy. Characters (in order of appearance) * Pinkalicious Pinkerton * Peter Pinkerton (intro only) * Mr. Pinkerton (intro only) * Pearl Pinkerton * Edna * Norman * Kayla * Brooklyn T. Guy * Serenity * Ringmaster Gnome * Norman Jr, (mentioned) * Tiffany Henderson * Brittany Anderson * Jessica Anderson * Beatrice (cameo) * Nate (does not speak) * Jenny (does not speak) Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia * After the episode was banned, this and Beach Pinkertons aired on Adult Swim. * The episode got banned despite it not being as sexually explicit or profane as the other banned episodes. ** This is similar to the Peppa Pig Fanon episode Acid as said episode didn't have any swearing or sex in it yet it was banned. * Brittany shrieks when she sees Edna's rash on her leg. This wasn't the first time Brittany shrieked at the sight of a gnome not being well, as she also shrieked when Serenity was ill in the previous episode, except Brittany was more louder in this episode than in the previous one. * The reason the episode was banned because of the scene with Edna's tights and underwear pulled down when she was inspecting a rash on her you-know-what. No nudity was shown in that scene (other than Edna's thighs) but PBS banned the episode anyway. Adult Swim and uploads on YouTube are currently the only ways to see the episode. * The people at PBS were threatened to be arrested if they ever aired the episode again. * Pearl's outfit from The Pinkerrific Playdate is used in this episode. * Pinkalicious's fairy costume (But without the tiara) is used in this episode. * Tiffany's outfit from Pink Parakeet and The Little Butterfly is used in this episode. * The episode reveals that Edna is allergic to poison ivy. * The episode reveals that Beatrice has a severe phobia of garden gnomes. However, she didn't shriek when she saw Norman or Edna. *This is the first banned episode without profanity, nudity, or gore. In Peter the Rapper, Jonah Rose teaches Peter how to be a rapper, in Peter's Tantrum, there is a high amount of swearing in it and a scene where Peter attempts to hang himself, in Peter's Bad Word, Mr. Pinkerton calls Edna the c word and Peter repeats it, in The Ring, Mr. Pinkerton gets the Pinkerton bathroom covered in poop, in Gnomehub, Norman is seen having sex with Edna numerous times, in Caught Cheating, Pearl can be seen having sex with both the zookeeper and Mr. Swizzle (although in 2 completely different scenes), in The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner, there are numerous sex scenes and bad words, in Norman's Mistake, Norman sends a dick picture to everyone (even Pinkalicious and Peter see the picture) and Norman's penis is seen in the episode which makes the episode's explicit content worse compared to previous banned episodes, in Edna's Baby, Norman Jr. uses a lot of bad language and there are some sexual references too, in Cursing, Pinkalicious learns how to swear from her parents, in The Secret Door, gore is shown when Pearl and her husband see the dead bodies, in Friday The 13th, Jason is seen trying to murder Pinkalicious and Brittany, in Beach Pinkertons, a lot of sideboob from Pearl is shown when she has her husband take her bra off for her and her rear is also seen when she gets changed into her swimsuit at the start and regular clothes when the Pinkertons leave the beach, in The X Ray Glasses, there is a bunch of nudity shown, in Kayla's Blank Check, Kayla hires a prostitute and there is a scene where Kayla accidentally murders Mr. Pinkerton and Norman got framed for all the trouble Kayla caused, in Peter's Trap, Pearl says to her husband "I'm not wearing any underwear," and in The Gun, Pinkalicious accidentally murders Brittany when she's trying to get their fingerprints off the gun and cuts one of her and her father's body parts off (even know it's non canon). **The closest to nudity the episode has is where one of Edna's thighs are shown while she was inspecting a rash on one of her body parts. * It's unknown if Edna will tell Norman Jr. about her allergy. * Norman Jr. was mentioned by his mother when she freaks out over her allergy and asks Norman if they should tell their son. * This is the first banned episode (and episode in general) to get a TV-14 rating due to it not being as severe as the other banned episodes. Gallery Edna.png Norman.png Pinkalicious's fairy costume without her tiara.jpg Peter 7.png BrooklynTGuyRemastered.png Serenity.png Kayla.png Ringmaster Gnome.png Mrs Pinkerton as she appears in The Pinkerrific Playdate.png Brittany.png Tiffany in The Little Butterfly.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Fanon episodes Category:Banned Episodes Category:Episodes with Tiffany's outfit from Pink Parakeet and The Little Butterfly Category:Episodes where Pinkalicious wears her fairy outfit Category:Episodes that were banned but they aren't that inappropriate Category:Allergy episodes Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her outfit from The Pinkerrific Playdate